Elongated, usually flexible materials, such as cordage and the like, for many years has been cut with knifes. One typically cuts it by holding the cordage with one hand and cutting it with a knife in the other hand, or by forming a loop in the cordage and then slitting the loop bite. This method of cutting is fatiguing, for essentially all the work is preformed by only one hand. Cutting with knives in this manner has also proved to be dangerous for occasionally a knife will slip and wound the person.
Devices have been made which fixedly mount a cutting blade to a holder which in turn is mounted to a stationary support, such as a table. With these devices, the blade remains stable during the cutting process, thus decreasing the risk of injury. Exemplary of this type of device is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,128,663. Though this type of device stabilizes the blade, the sharp edge of its blade is exposed, thus posing a potential threat to the safety of those working near it.
Other devices, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,349,627, partially encase the blade. However, the blades of these devices remain somewhat exposed, even when not in use.
It thus is seen that a need remains for an apparatus and method for cutting cordage in an improved, less fatiguing and safer manner. Accordingly, it is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.